T I ME ?
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: waktu dan suasana yang tak tepat membuat kita bertemu pada malam itu


TIME?

Author : shin min mi

Main cast : BYUN BAEKHYUN x PARK CHANYEOL

Other cast : siapapun mereka :" mereka pasti BIAS ku (?)

Genre : rujak VS gado-gado ._.v

Lenght : yaaa kalo lagi encer sih oneshoot doang :3 liat ntar endingnya deh :3

**WARNING :** POKOKNYA WASPADA AKAN TYPO YANG BERTERBANGAN DENGAN BEBAS DI FF INI. Udah itu aja cukup. Enjoy the story.

== THE STORY IS BEGINING ==

Baekhyun pov

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil membantuku berdiri. Ukhh, rasanya aku ingin mengutuk sahabatku saja yang menyewa apartemen di tempat yang tidak aman ini! Aish, menyebalkan. "kau tidak apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya diam. Aku masih takjub akan aksinya tadi. Menghajar preman-preman mabuk itu sendirian dengan tangan kosong. Namja yang keren. Eh? Kenapa pikiranku melantur begini! Ahh, tidak tidak! Debatku dalam hati sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya yang ehemm bisa dibilang lumanyan tampanlah. Ahh, bukan lumayan lagi tapi sangat tampan. Hehehe "hei, ada apa? Apa kau masih ketakutan? Mau ku antar sampai rumahmu?" tawarnya ramah dan masih memegang tanganku. APA?! MEMEGANG TANGANKU?! ASTAGA! "ah, tidak apa. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri..." ahh aku melupakan namanya. "hahahaa benarkah? Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Tuturnya mengenalkan dirinya dan melepaskan 'gandengan' tangan kami lalu mengulurkannya kearahku. Namja yang baik. "oh, ya. Hehehe. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jawabku meraih uluran tangannya. Ahh, tidak biasanya semudah ini aku bisa berkenalan dengar 'orang asing' ini. Aku seperti terhipnotis akan sikapnya yang manis.

Greb

Tangan yang hangat. Ahh, bisa gila aku jika terus-terusan bersamanya. "baiklah, emm— chanyeol-ssi. Aku pamit pulang dulu, ya? Anny—"

Prangg

Matilah aku. Suara apa itu. Aduh, aku jadi tidak berani beranjak bagaimana in—. "sudah ku duga. Mari ku antar. Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" seakan bisa membaca pikiranku yang ketakutan akan suara itu, namja tinggi itu langsung menggandeng tanganku pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Demi Tuhan! Aku bersumpah! Sesampainya di apartemen kyungsoo akan ku ajak sahabatku itu untuk pindah dari apartemen keramat itu besok pagi juga! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! "hei, kenapa kau hobi sekali melamun, huh? Dimana rumahmu? Jika kau tidak menunjukannya akan ku bawa kau pulang ke apartemenku.." Tegurnya sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. Tunggu... APA?! MEMBAWAKU KE APARTEMENNYA?! NAMJA GILA! "ya! Itu! Disitu apartemen keramat milik temanku!" sentakku pada namja tinggi kurang ajar ini. Ku kira dia orang baik. Ternyata sama sa— "kekekek aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kau sudah aman sekarang. Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang masuklah. Tidak baik namja semanismu berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini. Selamat malam. Annyeong." Pamitnya lembut sambil berjalan menjauhiku Oh Tuhan! Maafkan aku. Hampir saja aku menuduhnya namja kurang aja. Ternyata dia namja yang baik. Eh? Tunggu?! NAMJA MANIS DIA BILANG?! Arghh!

"kenapa? Cepat masuk. Sudah emm— pukul 9 malam. Udara malam yang sedingin ini buruk untuk kesehatan." Katanya berbalik kearahku mungkin karna dia sadar sedang ku amati sedari tadi dan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menjauh dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan...HEI! TUNGGU! Dia bilang kalau udara di malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lalu? Kenapa dia hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaus lengan panjang yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal itu?! Ck, namja gila!

Ku susul namja tinggi bernama park...jan..park chan..yaa park chanyeol itu sebelum dia berjalan semakin jauh.

Greb

Ku pegang tangannya dan sukses itu membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku sambil meninggikan satu alisnya seperti bertanya ada-apa-lagi-huh-?. Ku lepaskan syal yang melingkar di leherku. Seketika saat syalku lepas sempurna dari leherku, ku rasakan betapa dinginnya malam ini. Ukh, benar kata namja tinggi ini. Tanpa banyak berkata ku lingkarkan syalku ke lehernya dan aku harus berjinjit untuk berusaha menggapai lehernya. Dia ini tinggi sekali, atau aku yang terlalu pendek. Menyebaalkan-_-. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut akibat ulahku. Lalu ku lepaskan jaketku. Untung saja aku memakai kaus lengan panjang yang bisa dibilang lumayan tebal jadi tidak terlalu merasa dingin. "entahlah, apa jaketku ini muat di badan besarmu itu. Tapi, lebih ba—"

Chu~

Eh, apa ini?! Dia..dia. namja tinggi bernama park chanyeol itu mencium bibirku?! Akh! Namja gila! Tuhan! Aku tidak jadi menarik ucapanku bahwa namja ini kurang ajar! Tapi, walaupun hatiku mengatainya bahkan mengutuknya tapi aku tetap saja diam menikmati bibirnya menempel dibibirku. Hanya MENEMPEL. Lalu namja itu melepaskan tautan bibir kami sambil meraih jaket kulitku. "terima kasih. Dan maaf atas tindakan ku barusan. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Tapi..ahh entahlah. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Dan terima kasih. Cepat masuklah, sebelum kau yang terkena penyakit." Aku melihatnya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, salah tingkah dan itu...manis. hahaha entahlah, mungkin aku juga dirasuki oleh setan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung apartemen kyungsoo. "HEI!" pekiknya dengan suara beratnya. Dan sontak membuatku berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ku lihat dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanya. "berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku butuh untuk mengembalikan ini." Tuturnya malu-malu sambil menunjuk syal dan jaketku yang sudah dipakainya. Dan itu terlihat lucu karena terlihat ketat tapi tidak terlalu kekecilan di badannya membuat senyum ku mengembang.

Lalu ku berikan nomor ponselku dan kami saling berpamitan.

...

...

...

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarku. Ku rebahkan tubuh mungilku diatas kasur. Dan ternyata ku dapati apartemen dengan keadaan kosong. Pasti kyungsoo menginap lagi dirumah jongin. Ah, aku benci jika sudah ditinggal sendirian begini. Ku coba memejamkan mata sejenak. Aku tidak berniat mandi untuk malam ini karna tubuh ku terlalu lelah menanggapi hal-hal yang terjadi padaku hari ini.

Tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel membuatku dengan terpaksa membuka mata. Aish, siapa yang menggangguku malam-malam begini! "yeoboseyo?!" sapaku agak ketus. "eh, maaf. Aku mengganggu istirahatmu, ya? Maaf maaf aku hanya ingin memastikan ini nomormu dan memberitahumu bahwa ini nomor ponselku." Tuturnya dengan sedikit ada rasa penyesalan. Suara ini. Hahaha gila memang padahal baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak aku melihatnya tapi aku sudah merindukannya. Dan seketika mood berubah menjadi baik lagi. "ah, tidak apa. Tidak, aku sedang tidak istirahat." Jawabku tentu saja berbohong padanya agar namja itu tidak merasa bersalah lagi. "baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Sela—" "bisa kau temani aku?" tanyaku langsung. Aish, aku memang sudah tidak normal. "ne?" dia seperti tidak mengerti perkataanku. "ternyata, temanku tidak ada diapartemen. Mungkin dia sedang bersama kekasihnya. Dan aku benci sendiri, jadi apa ka—" kali ini namja itu yang memotong perkataanku. "kau mau aku kesana?" tanyanya pelan. "bukan, bukan. Jika begitu sangat merepotkanmu. Cukup ditelfon saja. Kau temani aku sampai aku tertidur. A..apa kau tid—" lagi-lagi dia memotong perkataanku. "tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang?" tanyanya yang kudengar sedikit ada rasa antusias dalam setiap kata-katanya. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturannya.

Tidak terasa, 30 menit kami berbicara dan tertawa bersama dalam obrolan kecil kami ini. Aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian. Tapi... aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku menguap berkali-kali. "baekkie, tidurlah. Kau sudah mengantuk bukan?" tanyanya telak! Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. "ah, tid—" aish dia memotong perkataanku lagi. "sudahlah, tidur sana. Besok aku akan menelfonmu lagi." Tuturnya. Ahh, aku senang sekali. "benarkah?" tanyaku antusias. Entahlah, kenapa aku bisa seantusias ini hanya karna namja diseberang sana dan langsung ku tutup mulut ku. Ku dengar kekehan kecil dari seberang sana. Aku yakin dia sedang menertawakanku. Langsung aku diam dan mem-pout-kan bibirku kesal. "iya, tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan menelfon dulu. Jika besok aku tidak menelfonmu kau boleh membunuhku saat kita bertemu, baekkie." Tuturnya manis. Sangat manis. Hahaha aku hanya tersenyum dalam diam. "baiklah. selamat malam, yeollie. Aku tidur dulu, ya. Kau cepatlah ." pamitku lalu mematikan ponsel. Ahh senangnya hati ini. Hahaha seperti ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu terbang di hati hahaha perumpamaan yang konyol! Tapi memang begitu adanya.

Oh ya, tentang 'baekkie' dan 'yeollie' itu... emm itu ide yeol— maksudku park chanyeol. Katanya biar lebih akrab. Hahaha aku tau itu hanya modus tapi aku suka. Sangat suka. Sampai aku terbang kealam mimpi dengan senyum masih mengembang sempurna di wajahku. Apakah park chanyeol juga sepertiku? Hahaha

"ya! Kau kejam!" aku memukul bahu seseorang dengan cukup keras. Yang ku pukul hanya menatapku sambil meringis dan memegangi bahunya yang ku pukul tadi. "hehehe maaf, byunnie." Jawabnya santai sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Oh Tuhan! Untung saja dia temanku! Jika bukan sudah ku hajar dia! Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. "setidaknya beri aku kabar!" tuturku kesal. "jongin melarangku, byunnie. Maaf." Lagi-lagi gara-gara kim jongin sialan itu! Hanya karna 'cinta' kyungsoo melupakan ku. Tidak, tidak! Bukannya aku cemburu tapi...siapa sahabat di dunia ini yang tidak kesal jika sahabatnya sendiri melupakan sahabat dekatnya?! Ughh! "terserah saja. Tapi aku ingin pindah. Terserah kau mau ikut apa tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau karna kau sudah lupa akan sahabatmu ini." Jujur ku apa adanya dengan nada sedikit dingin dan cuek. Dan sukses membuat kyungsoo diam. Rasakan! Sebenarnya aku tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Biar dia sadar bahwa masih ada aku yang perlu perhatiannya. "ma..maafkan aku byunnie. A..aku tidak bermaksud. Maksudku —" "sudahlah, bukan masalah. Nanti sehabis jam mata kuliahku selesai akan ku ambil barang-barangku yang sekiranya bisa ku bawa sendiri. Sisanya ku ambil akhir pekan. Emm, aku sudah menyewa apartemen. Jika kau mau, kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja. Tentu, jika kau tidak 'sibuk'." Potongku cepat sambil 'sedikit' menyindirnya dengan kata 'sibuk'. Ayolah, tentunya kyungsoo tau apa itu 'sibuk.' "tidak, tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu, baekhyun." Ucapnya cepat. Hmm bagus. Ternyata dia masih memikirkanku. "apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku? Tanpa 'ibu'mu ini? Tanpa teman, huh?" ejeknya. Telak! Kyungsoo tau kelemahanku. Dan itu membuatku senang bukan malah membuatku geram. Hahahah. "sudahlah, tidak usah memak—" kyungsoo ganti memotong perkataanku. "hei, akan ku bunuh kau jika malam-malam kau menelfonku hanya untuk menemanimu!" bentaknya cepat. Hahaha aku hanya dapat tersenyum manis dan dibalas senyum manis juga olehnya.

Ahh, akhirnya. Apartemen baru. Aku menyukai apartemen ini. Nyaman. Dan tentu saja AMAN. Ku rebahkan tubuh mungilku di ranjangku yang empuk ini. Ku pejamkan mataku. Aku lelah setelah memindahkan barang-barangku dan barang-barang kyungsoo tentunya dari apartemen terkutuknya ke apartemen yang lebih baik ini. Tapi, setelah aku dan kyungsoo selesai membereskan apartemen baru kami, dia harus pergi. Entah kemana. Kyungsoo tidak bilang padaku dia hanya bilang akan keluar dan mungkin akan pulang telat untuk makan malam. Mungkin bertemu dengan jongin lagi.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Tapi apa ya? Ahh iya, chanyeol. Park chanyeol. Ayolah! Namja tinggi itu belum menelfonku sejak tadi. Dan ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Park Chan—.

Tring~

Cepat-cepat ku angkat ponselku yang berbunyi nyaring itu. Ku harap itu dari...

'hai, baekkie.' Ahh, aku senang mendengar suaranya lagi. Tanpa ku sadari senyum ku mulai mengembang.

"ahh, kau. Hai ye..yeollie." sapa ku sedikit canggung.

'maaf, aku baru menelfonmu. Tidak apakan?' tanyanya memastikan apakah aku marah padanya atau tidak. Hahaha lucu.

"hmm tidak apa. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku basa-basi agar ye— maksudku chanyeol tidak canggung lagi.

'tadi, sekarang sudah tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?' ahh ku dengar perubahan dalam nada bicaranya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak canggung lagi.

"tadi, tapi sekarang tidak. Hahaha" candaku mengulangi kalimatnya. Ku dengar tawa di seberang sana. Ahh, aku senang mendengarnya tertawa.

'hahaha kau..kau lucu sekali, baekkie' jawabnya jujur

Deg

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Otakku belum bisa mencerna makna kata-katanya itu.

'emm baekkie. Apa kau masih disana?' panggil suara di seberang sana. Astaga! Hampir saja aku melupakan namja ini.

"ah, iya. Maaf tadi..em tadi aku em menutup buku. Ya, aku menutup buku dulu dan mengembalikannya ke rak buku. Hehehe maaf." Elak ku sebisa mungkin.

'ah, baiklah. Apa kau kelelahan?' tanyanya dengan nada canggung lagi. Aish, ku mohon park chanyeol jangan gunakan nada canggung itu lagi. Ku mohon!

"TIDAK!" jawab ku eumm sedikit membentaknya—sepertinya.

"ahh, maaf. Aku..aku ti—"

'istirahatlah. Aku tau—'

"tidak. Aku tidak ingin istirahat. Temani aku lagi. Ku mohon." Eh? Tanpa sadar aku memohon pada park chanyeol. APA KAU SUDAH GILA BYUN BAEKHYUN?! ASTAGA!"

'...' kenapa tidak ada respon. UGHH!KAU BODOH BYUN BAEKHYUN!

'aku akan ke apartemenmu.' Jawabnya singkat. A..apa?

"ah, jangan!" larangku cepat-cepat.

'...' kembali hening diseberang sana.

"bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku. Aku sudah pindah dari apartemen itu." Tambahku cepat-cepat sebelum chanyeol tersinggung.

'berikan aku alamatmu. Aku akan menemanimu.' Jawabnya tegas.

Hei, ada apa dengan mu BYUN BAEKHYUN?! Tidak biasanya kau dengan mudah memberikan identitasmu pada orang lain! Astaga! Kau sudah gila, BYUN BAEKYUN!

Setelah ku berikan alamat apartemen baru kami, langsung saja ku dengar bunyi bel berbunyi. Ku pikir mungkin itu kyungsoo yang sudah pulang. Tapi saat ku buka pintu itu ternyata

.

.

.

.

PARK CHANYEOL

"cha—yeollie? Ce..cepat sekali ka—" tanyaku terbata. Karna baru 10menit yang lalu ku berikan alamat baru ku tapi sekarang dia sudah berada dihadapanku. Ayolah, byun baekhyun. Apa kau sedang bermimpi? "2 blok dari apartemenmu adalah rumahku. Hehe" jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang ku yakin tidak gatal. "eumm masuklah." Tawarku padanya sambil memberikannya akses untuk masuk apartemen kami. "sepi?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "temanku sedang pergi entah kemana." Jawabku malas sambil mendudukan pantatku di sofa dan menyalakan tv. Chanyeol mengikutiku duduk disebelahku. "eumm, terima kasih sudah menemaniku, yeollie." Tuturku malu-malu. Hanya senyuman manis yang ku terima dari seorang park chanyeol. Tapi, aku sudah bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari senyuman manis itu. MANIS? APA?! ASTAGA! KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA BYUN BAEKHYUN!

Tring tring

Tiba-tiba bunyi ponselku yang cukup nyaring membangunkanku dari lamunan yang aneh tapi mengasikan ini. Hahaha.

_From: kyungiie~_

_To: Baekkie~_

_ Baekkie, maafkan aku. Jongin memintaku untuk menemaninya lagi. Sungguh ini diluar dugaanku. Maafkan aku. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sekali lagi maafkan aku._

Hahh. Aku hanya dapat menghela napas panjang saat membaca pesan dari kyungsoo. Jongin memang brengsek! Tapi jongin memiliki sisi baik yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Hanya aku dan kyungsoo yang tau itu—mungkin. Karna jongin memang di kenal anak yang cukup brengsek di kampus. Sudah, biarkan saja mereka.

"hei, dari siapa?" suara berat itu mengagetkan ku dan langsung ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk menghadapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"sahabatku. Ternyata dia harus menginap lagi di—"

"apa kau mau aku menemanimu malam ini?" ahh sepertinya di menangkap ekspresi takutku. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karna ku lihat seketika mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir padaku.

"tidak perlu, kau punya rumah. Tak seharusnya kau malam-malam datang kerumahku. Bagaimana jika i—"

"aku tinggal sendiri, orang tua ku sedang pergi dinas ke jepang." Jawabnya singkat dan beralih menatap layar tv. Aku hanya mengembangkan senyum. Terpikir dibenakku untuk membahas sesuatu.

"kau tau, yeollie? Entahlah, kita baru bertemu kemarin malam. Itupun tidak sengaja karna sebuah insiden diluar dugaan. Lucu jika diingat. Hahaha" kataku basa-basi dengan pandangan tetap menghadap ke layar tv LCD itu. Ku lirik dari ekor mataku. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah seolah-olah bertanya bisa-kau-perjelas-maksud-dari-kata-kata-mu-itu-?

"jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul. Dan mudah percaya pada orang dan memberikan identitasku semudah ini. Ta—"

"kau menyesal?" selanya tiba-tiba. Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sulit ku artikan. Lalu ku tolehkan kepala ku menghadapnya lagi. Ku berikan dia senyum simpul.

"tidak, aku hanya heran. Sihir apa yang kau gunakan sampai membuatku begitu percaya padamu dan memberikan semua identitasku dengan mudah." Kata ku dengan lembut dan dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua sudut bibirku. Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pda layar tv. Akupun mengikutinya dan diam melihat acara tv.

...

...

...

"sihir? Aku tidak menggunakan sihir. Tapi menggunakan 'kharisma'ku." Ahh, sial jawaban yang menurutku lucu itu. Seketika tawa ku meledak dan ku lihat dia juga tertawa bersamaku.

"kau sungguh percaya diri, park chanyeol." Ungkapku setelah menyelesaikan tawaku. Ku lihat lagi dia hanya tersenyum. Hahaha memang benar apa katanya. Dia memang meiliki kharisma yang kuat. Aku pun ikut menatapnya dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku, seketika akupun mundur teratur. Tapi, nasib sialku. Tubuhku sudah menempel sempurna pada lengan sofa. Ahh, kenapa aku menjadi ketakutan seperti ini?

"sebelumnya, maafkan aku. aku ingin mencoba ini lagi. Jadi ku mohon ikuti saja." Katanya tepat di telingaku. Dan sukses membuatku bergidik.

"pejamkan matamu." Perintahnya lagi. Setan apa yang menghampiriku malam ini sampai-sampai aku menuruti perkataannya.

Aku langsung memejamkan mataku setelah chanyeol menyuruhku dan ku rasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku. Astaga, napasnya wangi sekali.

CHU~

Ku rasakan bibir itu mengecup lembut bibirku. Hahh, sensasi gila apa yang ku rasakan! Astaga.

Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut tapi lama kelamaan ku rasakan ciuman ini menjadi lumatan. Aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Atau lebih tepatnya aku sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya.

Ku rasakan dia mengggit bibir bawahku, seketika aku meringis karna merasakan perih dibagian bibir bawahku. Setelah itu kurasakan daging tak bertulang itu menari-nari di dalam rongga mulutku. Astaga! Ini nikmat sekali.

"mpphhh..." tanpa ku sadari desahan tertahan dari dalam mulutku lolos juga. Lidah chanyeol mengajak lidahku bermain-main dan sekali-sekali menyedotnya. Ugh, aku bisa mabuk dibuatnya. Kedua tangan chanyeol memegang kedua tangaku dan meletakkan tanganku agar menggantung di lehernya yang panjang itu.

Cukup lama ciuman ini berlangsung sampai aku mulai kehabisan oksigen. Ku longgarkan tanganku dari lehernya dan mulai memukul-mukul permukaan dada bidangnya. Seperti mengerti maksudku, chanyeol langsung melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Langsung ku hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ah, aku seperti seorang yang sudah 1tahun tidak bernapas dengan baik. Ku lirik chanyeol yang sudah entah sejak kapan berada di atasku. APA?! DIATASKU?! ASTAGA! Baiklah, aku mulai takut sekarang.

Ku lihat wajahnya takut-takut—dan juga ada malunya. Wajahku memerah sepertinya. Dan ku lihat dia tersenyum manis kearahku. Lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh mungilku dan mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya disebelahku. Akupun cepat-cepat membetulkan posisi dudukku. UHH! Sungguh malu!

"maaf." Gumamnya canggung dan pelan tetapi masih bisa ku dengar.

"tidak apa." Jawabku tak kalah canggung.

Seketika, perasaan canggung datang menerpa. Aku yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini langsung membuka sedikit obrolan agar atmosfer canggung ini cepat hilang. Tapi sebelum aku membuka topik pembicaraan chanyeol sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"ah, ini syal dan jaketmu. Hampir aku lupa." Katanya setelah menyerahkanku sebuah paperbag dan ku lihat ternyata isinya memang syal dan jaketku. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Aku saja lupa akan kedua benda ini yang membuatku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

"aku saja lupa akan benda ini. Hahaha terima kasih." Jawabku jujur.

"tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karna sudah meminjami ku syal dan jaketmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"maaf sudah menciummu." Katanya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini bukan yang pertama kali kau menciumku bukan..." Jawabku apa adanya. Dan seperti teringat sesuatu. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. ASTAGA! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU SUDAH HILANG DIAMBIL OLEH ORANG YANG BERSTATUS SEBAGAI 'NEWBIE' DI KEHIDUPANKU. ASTAGA!

"ah, benar juga. Kemarin malam aku juga sudah menciummu..." jawabnya canggung. Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya chanyeol khawatir karna aku tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"ya, aku hanya butuh mengistirahatkan otakku." Jawabku masih dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh siapapun.

"baiklah, selamat istirahat. Aku ak—"

"kau bisa gunakan kamar di dekat dapur jika kau mau. Atau terserah. Tapi jangan dikamarku atau kamar kyungsoo." Jawabku datar. Lalu berdiri.

"emm baiklah. Jaljayoo" jawabnya sedikit canggung.

"BAEKKIE! AKU PULANG! MA— ASTAGA! SIAPA KAU?!" uggh! Pasti itu kyungsoo. Mengganggu saja pagi-pagi begini.

"ahh, maaf. Maaf. Aku teman baekhyun. Sema—"

"dimana baekkie sekarang?"

"apa?" jawabku datar setelah membuka pintu dan menyandarkan tubuh di dinding—aku masih mengantuk.

"ASTAGA! Baekkie, kau tidak apa?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir sambil mendekati ku.

"see? I'm fine. " jawabku singkat sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"kau lapar? Mau ku buatkan apa?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"tidak, aku ha—"

"baiklah, akan ku buatkan kau— maksudku kalian susu dan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Baekkie, apa kau ada kuliah?" tanya kyungsoo padaku.

"tidak." Jawabku sambil menarik salah satu kursi meja makan yang ada di dapur.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya kyungsoo sedikit bingung pada 'teman' baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berada diambang pintu dapur dan ruang tv.

"chanyeol. Park chanyeol. Tidak ada juga. Aku menganggur satu minggu ini."

"emm baiklah park— tunggu. Park Chanyeol katamu?" tanya kyungsoo meyakinkan namanya memang park chanyeol.

"ya, ada ap—"

"kau..kau putra dari Park Jung Soo? Pemilik perusahaan Park Corp?!" tanya kyungsoo. Ha? Benarkah?

"hee itu nama ayahku." Jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda. HAH?! BENARKAH ITU?

"astaga! Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan baekkie? Baekkie kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Astaga baekkie." Puji kyungsoo secara tidak langsung.

"kau tanya saja dia. Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah selesai masak. Aku masih mengantuk." Jawabku cuek sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

"tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sepertinya baekkie sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"apa dia sering seperti itu?"

"tidak." "bagaimana kau bisa bertemu baekkie?"

"ahh, itu. Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Begini ceritanya..."

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

UKH! Capek sekali. Aku memang butuh waktu bersenang-senang untuk malam ini. Appa meninggalkan banyak sekali berkas. Tidak biasanya. Apa peduliku? Yang penting aku sudah menjalankan amanahnya untuk menjaga kantor sampai semua karyawan pulang. Hei, bukankah aku bos yang baik? Tentu saja, karna appa ku pun bos yang baik. Hahaha sepertinya aku sudah seperti orang gila ini karna senyum-seyum sendiri membanggakan diriku sendiri dan appa.

Tapi, sebaik-baiknya bos apakah harus berjalan kaki? Aish, appa! Mentang-mentang jarak rumah dan kantor tidak terlalu jauh. Setidaknya beri aku izin untuk menggunakan motor. 'aish! Tidak tuan muda PARK! Untuk kali ini belajarlah hidup tanpa motor besar kebanggaanmu itu!' ya, seperti itulah perintah apa. Alhasil, kunci motor dan surat-surat motor dan tentunya motorku sendiri entah sudah disembunyikan dimana oleh appa. Selama appa meninggalkan ku sendiri di korea tidak ada fasilitas yang diberikan untukku. Eomma ku hanya tersenyum melihat appa. 'jika appa dan eomma sudah pulang nanti akan kami kembalikan semuanya. Dan apapun yang kau minta.' Itulah enaknya jika fasilitas disita dan setelah itu aku diberikan yang berlimpah. Hahaha tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lagi mengenang perkataan appa yang konyol itu...

..

..

..

"KAU! LAKI-LAKI MESUM! PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! KAU GILA! AKH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Tapi ku abaikan saja mungkin mereka pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar atau apalah aku tidak peduli.

"SIAL! TOLONG! KU MOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! AKHH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Sepertinya orang itu butuh bantuan. Lalu ku cari sumber teriakan itu. Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ku lihat ada seorang laki-laki mungil yang...manis sedang di kepung 2 orang laki-laki yang badannya lebih besar dari laki-laki mungil itu.

"ayolah, manis. Mari bersenang-senang bersama kami." Tawar seorang laki-laki itu. Dari suara dan caranya berjalan sudah bisa ku duga kalau mereka sedang mabuk.

"BERMIMPILAH KALIAN, BRENGSEK!" umpat laki-laki mungil itu kesal. Astaga. Sepertinya laki-laki mungil itu sedang dalam bahaya.

"YA! KAU INI PEREMPUAN MANIS KENAPA BICARA KASAR SEKALI HUH?!" sepertinya mata mereka sudah buta. Jelas-jelas itu seorang laki-laki tapi...memang laki-laki itu sangat manis dan memang dapat dikatagorikan sebagai 'orang' yang patut untuk di'goda'.

"MATA MU BU—"

"HEI, KALIAN PENGECUT! JANGAN HANYA BERANI PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH KECIL DARI KALIAN! KEMARILAH DAN LAWAN AKU!" tantangku penuh percaya diri.

"YA! KAU ANAK KECIL MAU SOK JADI PAHLAWAN, HUH?! BRENGSEK!" umpat salah satu laki-laki mabuk itu sambil berjalan cepat menghampiriku.

BUGH

Laki-laki itu telak memukul rahang sebelah kiriku dan membuatku terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tapi aku hanya diam.

"kau memang anak kecil sok jadi pahlawan! Mana kekuatanmu? Ayo, tunjukkan padaku!" katanya sok berkuasa.

"baiklah, jika itu mau mu." Jawabku yakin. Dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang perutnya.

BUGH

Kutendang perutnya tapi tidak kena lalu langsung saja ku pukul pelipisnya. Laki-laki mabuk itu langsung tersungkur ditanah, langsung saja ku tindih perutnya dan ku beri laki-laki itu tinjuan di pipi dan rahangnya. Setelah puas, aku berdiri dan langsung mendang perutnya.

Laki-laki mabuk memegangi perutnya yang tadi habis ku tendang. Tanpa ku sadari, laki-laki mabuk satunya sudah berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangan laki-laki mungil itu. Saat melihat temannya tersungkur ke tanah, laki-laki itu langsung mengumpat dan mendorong tubuh mungil laki-laki itu hingga terjatuh dan menghampiriku dengan langkah panjangnya.

"SIALAN KAU ANAK KECIL! MAU KU PATAHKAN LEHERMU, HUH?! KEPARAT!" umpat laki-laki mabuk itu dengan nada yang sungguh berapi-api.

"sebelum kau mematahkan leherku, bagaimana jika aku dulu yang mematahkan lehermu?" jawabku tenang.

"KEPARAT KAU, BOCAH!"

Sebelum laki-laki itu berhasil meraih wajahku sudah ku tendang dulu rahangnya dari samping dan sukses membuatnya terpental kearah kiri.

"UKH! SI..ALAN KA..U BO..CAH!" umpatnya terbata sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Lalu, ku dekati laki-laki mungil yang masih terduduk diaspal sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit akibat didorong oleh laki-laki mabuk tadi.

"chanyeol. Park chanyeol." Kata ku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Laki-laki mungil itu meraih tanganku lalu sedikit ku tarik dia agar bisa berdiri. Ekspresinya lucu sekali. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku padanya. Tapi dia tetap diam saja.

"hei, ada apa? Apa kau masih ketakutan? Mau ku antar sampai rumahmu?" tawarku lagi mencoba menyadarkannya.

"ah, tidak apa. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri..." akhirnya dia buka suara juga. Suara yang merdu tapi aku yakin, laki-laki mungil ini pasti melupakan namaku. Hahaha lucu

"hahahaa benarkah? Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jawabku sambil melepaskan gandengan tangan kami dan memperkenalkan diri. Ku lihat dia merespon dengan baik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jabatan tanganku.

"oh, ya. Hehehe. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya sedikit canggung dan membuatku berpikir 'laki-laki mungil ini lucu. Aku menyukainya.' Ahh, aku sudah tidak normal tapi aku tidak perduli dan aku menyukai ini.

Chanyeol pov end

== TBC ==

Maaf. Maaf banget karna harus tebece TT_TT

Gaada niatan tebece sebernernya tapi sepertinya ff gaje ini terlalu panjang dan bikin bosen jadi yaaa jadi yaa gini harus tebece.

Saya janji deh, Cuma twoshoot. Suer dan saya janji TT_TT

Kalau saya ga nepatin janji boleh deh ngebom akun twitter sayan *kalau tau :p

OKE! Makasih atas penyisihan waktunya untuk baca ff abal-abal macam kamvret ini :3

GAMSAHAMNIDA, ALL READERS! ^^~


End file.
